The Past Changes Us
by Ivy000
Summary: We hear mentions of an old team, a Denmark catastrophe, and much more in Skipper's past. Ever wanted to hear the real story? Find out this and even the reasons behind extreme paranoia and why he resents Skilene in this coauthored tale of adventure and mystery.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey peeps! Here's a new story, this one coauthored by me and Bml1997. I am a strict Skilene fan, so don't worry about Skipper's little crush, I will explain later if my coauthor likes it. This chapter was by me, she'll write the next one. So R&R everybody!**

Skipper sat up, rubbing his sapphire eyes wearily. Another day in captivity, waiting for the news of a transfer or anything. Just ANYTHING would be better than the endless boredom.

As if his wishes had been answered, a woman walked into the small room. She grabbed his cage and two others and carted them out of the room and into a small enclosure.

"Alice? You there?"

"Yeah, just getting the four penguins settled. Be there soon."

Skipper raised the feather that served as an eyebrow.

Alice left the room after opening the doors to his and three other cages. Skipper waddled out, looking around nervously.

Another penguin, taller with sculpted muscles and green eyes, waddled out.

"Greetings! I am Johnson!" the penguin barked.

Skipper tilted his head. This penguin seemed military.

"Rank?"

"Lieutenant. And you?"

"Skipper. Just like my name."

"Specialty?"

"Leadership. And fighting."

"Mine is some science, but mostly fighting. And I suppose some weaponry."

Skipper evaluated the penguin. He seemed tough, and definitely military. Maybe they could form a team... But not with two people. Who was in the other three crates?

The second crate wobbled, and a second penguin fell out. He was short and had brown eyes. He rubbed his eyes blearily and croaked out a "hello" before realizing where he was. He immediately snapped to attention.

"Huh? Where am I? Johnson?"

Johnson chuckled.

"Manfredi, calm down. We're fine, it's only a transfer. Now introduce yourself to a new Skipper."

"Manfredi glanced at him, as if seeing him for the first time.

"Oh. Hello. I'm Manfredi, you are?"

"Skipper. Are you Private or Secondary, i.e. Medic or Weaponry?"

"Private."

Skipper nodded. This seemed like a good, solid team... But who was in the third crate?

A female penguin stepped out, graceful and cautious. Her hazel eyes glanced around, one of them covered by swooping feathery bangs. She was tall, and looked kind of like Johnson with a high forehead and slim body.

"Hello." She said in a quiet voice.

"I'm Mersady, and you are?"

Skipper gazed, entranced. She was beautiful... Then shook himself out of it.

"Skipper, the leader of this military group. This is Manfredi and Johnson, my lieutenant and private."

She laughed.

"I know them! Johnson is my brother, and Manfredi is my cousin! You, I don't know." She grinned. "But now I do!" Skipper gazed into her eyes, and then shook himself. He couldn't get distracted.

Just then, Alice came in.

"Okay, penguins, time to go." She said in a thoroughly unenthusiastic voice. Skipper waved as he allowed himself to be scooped up and put in a crate.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey guys! Chapter 2, up and ready!_**

**_Skipper: Against my will too._**

**_Me: You gave me bruises right before my Winter Formal dance!_**

**_Bml1997: He can do worse._**

**_Skipper: She's right ya_**** know.**

"Oof!" Skipper grunted as he, and the other three penguins were tossed into their new habitat. "Watch it." He growled as he righted himself in his crate and dusted himself off. "The box said fragile...At least I think it did."

It wasn't long until the crates were reopened and the four penguins were dumped out of them and onto the ice flow. "Wh-Where are we, Johnson?" asked Manfredi nervously. Johnson looked around, narrowing his eyes as he did so.

"I'm not sure, Manfredi." he replied. Mersady looked around, too. She spotted a poster.

"Hoboken...We are in the Hoboken Zoo." She said after reading the nearby poster. She turned to the rest of them. "Isn't that in...New Jersey or something?"

Skipper nodded. "Yeah...Yeah, I believe it is." He tried not to look too much at Mersady. Though that was easier said than done. His eyes kept wandering over to her lovely and attractive form and he had to keep mentally ordering himself to look away.

"Okay, so what?" asked Johnson. "So, we're in Hoboken, New Jersey, what of it?"

Skipper shrugged. "It's just important intel to have...you know, as in your location."

Johnson nodded. "True, true."

Manfredi looked around the habitat. "Um...where are we going to sleep at? I don't see any doors..." he said.

Skipper looked around. He spotted the fish-dish and slid over and flipped it up. It opened to reveal a nice HQ with four bunks carved into the side. Skipper hopped down the wrung ladder and looked around. "Not too bad." he said to himself. He then looked back up at the others. "Well, are you coming or not?"


End file.
